This new variety of lily plant originated as a seedling selected from a group of seedlings planted by me at Sandy, Oreg., and resulting from my crossing a very short, cream-flowered clonal selection from the `pastel hybrids` strain as the seed parent and, as the pollen parent, a golden yellow-flowered seedling from a cross of `Connecticut Lemonglow`.times.`Red Carpet`, the object of my crossing being the production of lilies in shades of yellow well suited to forcing for pot plant production out of season, heretofore unknown in the lily breeding art.
Propagation of this new variety was carried on by me and my associates through several successive generations, wherefrom we found that the variety remains short and is not overly susceptible to bud abortion when forced into flower out of season as a pot plant; and in addition, we found that the clone possesses to a high degree the desirable characteristics of hybrid vigor, great hardiness, and disease resistance, as well as all of the desired characteristics of excellence of form, color, and habit.
We found that this new variety is well suited to forcing out of season when the bulbs are dug at the appropriate time and properly precooled; October-dug bulbs, properly precooled and potted in January, will flower under glass in western Oregon in an average of seventy to seventy-five days, with no supplemental lighting and at moderate greenhouse temperatures. Our experience with this new variety has demonstrated that its novel and distinctive characteristics hold true under asexual propagation from generation to generation, and are well fixed.